Enchanted
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Sequel to 'More than a Photograph'. Enchantment's are funny things... Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jasper/Seth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: _Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles / Same old tired, lonely place / Walls of insincerity / Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face / All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_  
><strong>Note<strong>: Sequel to More than a Photograph 

* * *

><p>Seth raised his glass of Coke to his lips, hiding his sigh before he took a sip. Though this was not the first time the pack had been invited to the Cullen house it was still the same. Things had gotten much better between the wolves and the vampires but that old animosity still lingered. Because of that he found himself forcing laughter and faking smiles… and no one suspected he was anything other than happy.<p>

His eyes shifted over to the coffee table as Emmett and Paul egged each other on until they started an arm wrestling match. Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head. Taking another sip of his Coke he looked around the room again, his eyes landing on the staircase that led upstairs.

Seth froze as he watched the blonde haired vampire come down the stairs. The other's steps had been quick but when their eyes met he slowed. The look in those dark golden eyes sent a spark of white hot lust down Seth's spine. Seth licked a lingering drop of Coke from his lips.

'_Enchanting_,' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jasper/Seth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: _Your eyes whispered "have we met?" / Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me / The playful conversation starts / Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy / And it was enchanting to meet you / All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

><p>Seth wasn't sure what he was seeing in the blonde's eyes. This was Jasper, it had to be, he was the only vampire that had never been present during these gatherings. Lust, that much he was sure of but there was something else… something that was akin to curiosity there too. Jasper's eyes seemed to say, "Have we met?"<p>

Seth had to fight the grin that suddenly tugged at the corners of his lips. What was this? Feeling so happy at the sight of a stranger? He watched as Jasper descended the rest of the stairs. The lighting in the room made Jasper's shadow appear on the wall. Seth watched it as Jasper came closer.

"You must be Seth."

Looking up Seth met those golden eyes. He tilted his head, a little smile on his lips. "And you must be Jasper."

Jasper returned the smile. "Alice showed me your picture upstairs."

"If I'd known she was going to show you I would have posed."

Jasper laughed. He loved this! There was something so innocent about Seth… but his emotions were anything but. It was like they were passing secret notes to each other. Nothing and no one had enchanted him like this since he had met Alice all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jasper/Seth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go / I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home / I'll spend forever wondering if you knew / I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

><p>Once Jasper made his appearance time seemed to fly by. Seth hadn't even realized that Jasper had placed his hand on the wall near his head and was leaning closer as their conversation continued. They were both surprised when Sam announced it was time for the pack to leave. Two sets of eyes went to the clock at the same moment, one golden and one brown, both realizing that two hours had passed since their conversation had started.<p>

The look in Jasper's eyes made Seth want to stay but when Sam called his name for a second time he knew he had to go. "…Bye," he whispered.

**xxx**

The rest of the pack had gone on home but Seth had opted to walk without shifting. Jacob and his sister had offered to walk back with him but he said he'd rather walk alone. He had a lot to think about.

Seth knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. Jasper was so… handsome, smart, witty and charming, among other things. It was a little overwhelming. Seth was sure Jasper was interested in him; the look in his eyes was too strong to mean anything different.

He wondered if Jasper knew how much he had been affected by his presence. Especially when just after he had said "bye" and taken a step away Jasper had grabbed his hand. Seth looked up into the trees, his blush burning his face, he was glad the others had gone on ahead and had already been outside at the house because… Because Jasper had kissed his hand.

It had been like a scene from a movie. Jasper's cold lips had rested on his skin for just a moment before he looked up, a little smirk on his lips. "Enchanting to meet you Seth."

'_Bewitched is more like it…_' Seth thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jasper/Seth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: _The lingering question kept me up / 2am, who do you love? / I wonder till I'm wide awake / Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

* * *

><p>Vampires didn't need to sleep, everyone knew that. But usually they could calm themselves down enough to equal something close to sleep. That was not the case for Jasper. Not tonight.<p>

Too many questions were racing through his mind. He was glad Alice had disappeared for once; it gave him their bedroom to pace in. The clock in the hall chimed 2am and Jasper sighed. '_Who do you love Seth_?' He thought.

Jasper couldn't explain how badly he wanted there to be a knock at the door and for Seth to be the one on the other side. How had this enchantment struck him so powerfully and quickly? He hadn't even believed Alice this quickly when she said that they were supposed to go together.

Did Seth feel the same? If he went and just showed up at Seth's door… what would happen? Part of Jasper wanted to run toward La Push and find out. But another voice whispered that even with tensions being better between the Cullens and wolves… that action would still cause a war.

Jasper sighed and stared out the window at the full moon. '_Seth… want me as badly as I want you…_'


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jasper/Seth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: _This is me praying that this was the very first page / Not where the story line ends / My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again / These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon / I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

><p>'<em>Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth…<em>'

"Enough!" Edward stated coming into Jasper and Alice's room. "I can't take it anymore!"

Jasper blinked in confusion for a moment, his thoughts so much on Seth he forgot that Edward could hear him.

"Yeah, I can hear you and I can't take it anymore. Go hunt or something."

"Edward, if I leave this house you know where I'm going to go."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. Jasper, what's going on?" He listened as Jasper explained about Alice showing him Seth's pictures and the emotions that had been flying between them while they were talking. Edward's eyes were wide when he finished. "So… what? You think Seth is your true mate or something? What about Alice?"

Jasper shook his head. "I don't know. I've never felt anything this intense, even toward Alice. I only know one thing…"

"You want this to be the beginning and not the end?"

Jasper nodded. "I wish I had asked him to stay."

"He had to follow what his alpha wanted."

"I have a feeling he would have stayed if I had asked," Jasper said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jasper/Seth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: _Please don't be in love with someone else / Please don't have somebody waiting on you / Please don't be in love with someone else / Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

><p>The La Push pack consisted of sixteen other members than Seth. Jasper knew, or well was at least 99% sure that he could discount Leah as being a possible romantic interest for Seth. But the others… even taking Leah out of the picture that still left eight people that Seth could be involved with! And then there was any number of non-shifters that Seth might be involved with.<p>

Jasper bit his lip. He prayed that Seth wasn't involved with one of the other wolves… or anyone else for that matter. Seth was young, one of the younger members of the La Push pack, that much he knew. But did he have someone waiting for him when he got home?

The alpha… Sam. He could dominate Seth very easily. So could Paul, the one he had seen arm wrestling Emmett. There was an obvious relationship between Seth and Jacob; Jasper had seen Jacob put an arm over Seth's shoulder as they walked into the woods. Had it just been an arm in friendship or something more?

When they got back to the reservation… would Seth go to someone else's bed? Would that other person go to his?

"Jasper! You're driving me crazy! Go for a walk already!"

Unable to deny the urge any longer, Jasper headed out of the Cullen house much to Edward's relief. It took everything he had to not break out into a run immediately. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air he walked slowly into the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jasper/Seth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: _ Please don't be in love with someone else / Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

><p>Seth didn't know what it was but something told him to turn around. Following his instinct he headed back through the forest the way he had come. The clouds had cleared allowing the moon to shine through the trees. The dew that had started to gather sparkled in the pale light and made Seth smile.<p>

He loved the forest at night. It was so beautiful.

**xxx**

Jasper's enhanced hearing caught the sounds of something moving in the forest. The source of the sound was downwind and therefore he couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it was… wasn't an animal… but it wasn't a human either. Curious he moved toward the sound.

When Jasper caught sight of Seth the other had stopped. He had his face tipped up toward the full moon, a smile playing on his lips. It wasn't until Seth's eyes snapped open and met his own did Jasper realize he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"You're beautiful."

It was if they were drawn together by some invisible force. Soon they were standing only a couple of feet from each other. Both sets of eyes were studying everything about the person opposite of them.

Seth licked his lips. "Aren't you… I mean, all the vampires in the Cullen family… you're all… paired off right?"

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… but Alice, I think she understands."

"Understands?"

"That my future lies with you." Jasper grinned as Seth blushed brightly. "And you…"

Seth blinked, his head tilting to the side curiously. "Me what?"

"When you go home… is there someone waiting for you?" Jasper prayed the answer was the one he wanted to hear.

Seth grinned, laughing lightly. "Only if you count my mom and sister."

"Thank God," Jasper murmured. He strode forward and tipped Seth's chin up, capturing his lips with his own. Seth made a sound of surprise but soon gave into the kiss, returning it full force.

When the kiss ended Seth was breathless. "Jasper…" There was a questioning lilt to his voice and somehow Jasper knew what he was asking.

"Hale," he practically purred wrapping his arms around Seth. "Seth?"

"Clearwater."

"Mm. Suits you."

Seth chuckled. "Jasper Hale… I believe you have enchanted me."

"Oh? Should I try to break this enchantment?" Jasper captured Seth's lips again before he could answer.


End file.
